A Life for A Life
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: After the Invasion of the Nine Tails and the Fourth's infamous sacrifice to silence the Kyuubi. Hatake Kakashi has been ordered to stay away from Naruto for his own safety and Kakashi couldn't help but comply. Knowing he's always been terrible at keeping promises, Kakashi confronts Naruto four years later. How will Kakashi change Naruto and how will Naruto change Kakashi? No yaio.


A/N: This story is inspired by a one shot that I read a few months ago and my little story _The Masked Promise _that I've currently put to rest, for the time being. Anyway if you're familiar with me, or not, I've been on **Hiatus **for quite some time and I want to write one chapter of this story I've been planning forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... nothing belongs to me.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Two weeks had passed since the Nine Tails' Invasion in the Hidden Leaves. Everyone was left distraught and beyond speechless with the Fourth's death, not realizing that his legacy still carries on through a certain infant that's been put in the hospital.

"This is an order Kakashi. An order of a lifetime: forget about your sensei's child." Sarutobi announced coldly, not showing any remorse towards the innocent infant that stared directly at them with dark blue sapphire eyes.

_He's just like his father... those eyes.. _

Kakashi couldn't help but muse at the child shifting side to side, trying hard to get their attention even more. His obsidian eye and scarlet red eye watched and analyzed the child closely. "Naruto..." he softly spoke, "That's what Minato-sensei called him, right?"

The Third nodded almost sulkily, "Danz-"

"I'm not letting Danzo get his hands on Naruto!" The teenage ANBU barked protectively."We both know that Danzo is rather fond of orphans that possess great power inside them - Naruto is no exception."

Sarutobi glanced at the prodigy, not long before he met his mismatched eyes that's witnessed hundreds of deaths, if not thousands. A prolonged sigh escaped his mouth. "What makes you think I'm just going to give Minato's child to Danzo ever so carelessly?"

"It's just an assumption, Hokage-sama."

Soft whimpers escaped the young infant's lips, he faced them with widened eyes that pierced through Kakashi like a blade would through butter. He whined and kicked the air, desperate to make the ANBU come and give him the attention he's been craving for.

"Go on." Sarutobi whispered underneath his voice. "Just don't get too attached."

Kakashi walked closer to Naruto, gently he bent down to his level, stroking his blond hair ever so carefully. "Na-ru-to." he spoke softly to the infant's ear.

The blond child reached up and placed both of his palms at the side of Kakashi's face. The two stared at each other's eyes before Naruto giggled and let out a carefree laugh. Much to the child's dismay, Kakashi pulled away from his grip.

_This is too much... I mustn't get attached. _

The late teen ran his slender, pale fingers through his wet hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. "...Why.. Why can't I take him in?"

"You're the Fourth's famous student. The less they see you with this child, the less they'll think Minato has an infant left unprotected." Sarutobi replied, folding his arms. "Kaka-"

A rare sight of Kakashi's eyes glistening stunned the Hokage, his mouth stayed parted and his onyx eyes remained shaken by the sight. Sniffles came next, the prodigy covered his eyes with his hand, blocking the child from his sight.

_It's too hard... I just can't. _

"His name won't be Naruto _Namikaze_. It's not exactly a subtle surname to have. So I'm naming him Naruto _Uzumaki _instead."

A pause ascended in the air, everything died down, just the shuffling of people outside could be heard and the infant's soft whimper that sought for Kakashi's warmth again.

"Stay away for the time being, Kakashi."

_Stay away? _

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi murmured quietly, secretly balling his hand into a fist in his pocket.

_I must... And I will.. _

"Alright, you better go now, Kakashi." Sarutobi pointed to the steel door that led out to a narrow hallway, that would soon lead to the reception then the exit. "Remember this is your mission. Stay away from Uzumaki Naruto at all cost."

Kakashi remained in his spot, frozen and mesmerized by Naruto's eyes that would soon lighten to a blue reminiscent of Minato's. He couldn't just walk away and pretend..that he's never seen this beautiful creation.

"I will keep Danzo away, don't you worry."

"Idle hands do the devil's work." Kakashi spoke, "I intend on keeping this deal, as long as you keep Naruto safe and away from those ANBU Root dogs, that's snooping around this hospital."

The Third Hokage walked up to Kakashi and slowly raised his wrinkled hand, "You can shake on it."

Kakashi sealed the agreement by clasping his hand into a firm handshake that was filled with promises and loyalty.

"Now get out of here, and don't look back. You'll just regret it."

_Haven't I always regretted everything? _

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The softened ANBU turned to the door, turning his back to the infant that cried frantically with each step he took.

_**One step...**_

Kakashi bowed his head, biting his lowering lip ever so bitterly.

_I swear... I will... _

**Two step... **

Tears cascaded down the boy's face as he took faster paced steps toward the steel door that would decide his and Naruto's bond. Slowly Kakashi gripped the handle and pushed the door open. Putting his mask on, Kakashi obscured the sight of his tears showering down his face, trapping his feelings in the process.

Naruto crawled to the loving man that showered him with warmth by just staring into his eyes, his cries became louder and even more ear piercing. Sarutobi looked at the desperate child, his eyes softened. "Go now, Kakashi. Remember, never look back."

_I swear... I will... One day make things right._

* * *

A/N: So how was that? I've really missed writing fresh! Anyway, glad you've made it this far! Hope you liked it! Short and sweet but the future chapters will be longer! :)

**Till next time**

**Exciled3 **


End file.
